I'm Scared of Lonely
by yourLastLove
Summary: Starts at the end of 3x13. It's been a rough couple of weeks and its starting to take it's toll. Marvey (bad summary I know...) R&R PLEASE! :D disclaimer
1. Prologue: Name Partner

The tension was unbearable. It seemed to fill the room with a pulsing energy that matched their easy beating – albeit heavy – hearts. They stood in front of each other, the island in between them, arms apart and miles between them all at the same time.

"Am I talking to my boyfriend? Or am I talking to a name partner." She asked, face expressionless, all except for her eyes which were round and vulnerable.

"That depends on what your answer will be." He answers her, afraid to choose, afraid to do anything really. His face was a war between the lawyer mask he always seemed to wear, and that of a small child, scared and alone.

"You can't have it both ways, Harvey."

The tension only seemed to intensify as they both waited for the answer, neither sure what it would be. He watched her, a battle taking over his mind as he fought himself for words. His thoughts were dragged this way and that, tumbling over each other as different emotions fought for dominance.

But this wasn't just any favor. It wasn't just any secret. It was Mike. Mike who he'd already learnt he could not work without, let alone _function _without. He had been ready to leave his job with him, when it had come down to it. He couldn't have done it anymore if it hadn't been with Mike.

"A name partner."

They seemed to watch each other break, in that moment. Scotty's eyes clouded over, red and teary. His own eyes, unable to hide the overwhelming emotion, watched her walk away.

That had been, without a doubt, the worst couple of weeks he had ever lived through. But he lived, and that had to count for something... right?

_A/N: Hey, all! My first Suits fanfic... yaaay! So, this is a Marvey fic... and that was the setup – a prologue if you will.;) Tell me what you think – full chapters to come! (yeah, I know nothing was original yet, shhhhh)_


	2. What Have You Got For Me Today?

"What have you got for me today?" Mike asked, slumping down into the chair at the other side of his boss' desk. The tension hung thick in the air; not an unusual occurrence for them, but unwelcome all the same.

Wordlessly, Harvey tossed a stack of files towards his associate, hardly looking up.

"You ok, Harvey?" He caught the pile without effort, even when they came slightly apart midair.

Harvey grunted, barely listening to what Mike was saying.

Harvey probably just wanted to be alone, Mike decided. It had been a rough week, he was probably stressed out. Not that they were ever _not _stressed out, but in times like these – in the middle of rough cases – they all seemed to get a little bit grumpy. Harvey especially. And so Mike left him to his job.

"Harvey?" Donna called after a few moments. She stood at the door, half in and half out, looking at him with a concern she'd felt too often as of late. "Are you ok?"

He nodded meekly, not really looking up at her at all as he stared at an open file on his desk, hardly being able to focus on it. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he didn't feel great at all. He was probably fine. Cases often got to him. But he just didn't feel great.

"Is it Scotty?" She asked.

Ah, Scotty... that could have been it. Sure. He and Scotty had fought last night, and that was also bothering him. It seemed that the wilder things got at work, the more and more unsettled his home life seemed to get. Maybe that was because he let the two mix. After all, he was dating a woman that now worked at his firm, he was _friends_ with Louis, and he definitely _cared_ about Mike. All things that he should have just left at the office. Or... out of the office in Scotty's case.

"I pulled rank on her." He said numbly, feeling his chest tighten with guilt. She'd been hurt by his words, and probably no more than it hurt him to say them. But what choice had he had? He had to protect himself, and he beyond any doubt had to protect Mike. If Mike was going down, he'd go down with him – but he certainly preferred that Mike didn't go down at all.

"Oh, Harvey," the red head said, disappointment burning into her features.

"I know," Harvey said, chest tightening further. Maybe he should just go home and sleep it off, maybe try to bring Scotty with him – you know, work out their problems, de-stress and such. He couldn't concentrate on what Donna was saying, he noticed this at the same time he noticed how much worse he felt.

"Call her." Donna said, suddenly in front of him, holding to phone out for him to take.

"Donna," he said quietly, contemplating his options. Then he took the phone. Donna smiled and returned to her desk.

The phone call never happened though, as a dizziness came over Harvey. Well, sure he hadn't eaten well in the past couple of days, stress and workload too heavy to really do much of anything. And he hadn't exactly been sleeping well either – between Scotty and work... That must have been it. He'd just go home for a bit, sleep it off, have some good nutritious food, and come back to work tomorrow. It's not like Harvey Spector had never taken a sick day. Not that he was sick...

Standing up to put on his jacket, he suddenly felt a strange heat inside of him. Deciding against bringing the office home with him as he usually did, he walked straight out to Donna's desk, jacket and briefcase abandoned. "Donna, do me a favor?" He asked, steadying himself with the edge of her desk.

"Sure..." She was hesitant, looking him over a few times. He slouched a bit, leaning onto her cubicle, and his face had paled slightly. His eyes seemed unfocused and moved around as though he couldn't bear to look in the same spot for too long.

"Cancel all of my appointments for today, I'm going home. You can have the day off to if you want." The words slurred slightly, probably because he was already half asleep. Like other times when he'd been that close, but that far, from sleep, he started to feel sick. How marvelous. He'd sleep in the car on the way home. His stomach seemed to be in knots and his head was ringing.

"Sure, Harvey, do you want me to come with you?" She pleaded inwardly for him to say yes, there was something very wrong with him, whether he would see it or not. "Maybe you should see a doctor?" She advised in a hushed tone.

"I don't need a doc-" he paused, noticing the strange pangs in his body. Weird. He must really need his sleep. He felt less hot now though, so that was good. Although that relief was short lived when he suddenly felt freezing, a cold sweat breaking out across his forehead. Damnit. ... Whatever, it was fine. A fever he could deal with. He just needed to go home and sleep.

"Are you sure?" She seemed to already be dialing, phone receiver coming up to her ear.

"I don't-" The feeling came again, worse now, and the dizziness was causing the world to tilt onto its side. He should sit down. Yes. He'd sit. The world tilted again, or maybe he tilted... he wasn't sure. But suddenly there were hands on him, and he was staring up at something _very _bright.

"Harvey, don't move, an ambulance is on its way, you're going to be fine, don't worry." Donna was petting his hair back, undoing his tie and the top few buttons of his dress shirt.

There was that pain again. Worse yet. The pain filled his chest and splattered down his arm, his head, filling him. He moaned and shook, eyes blurring.

"Get Jessica." Donna demanded of someone near them. "Shh, Harvey you're ok, just breathe."

"Harvey?" He knew that voice. Of course he knew that voice. He tried to push himself up, trying to find the voice again.

"No, no, Harvey stay here, you're ok." Donna cooed, pushing on his shoulder. "Don't move.

"Harvey!" The voice was closer now, but still seemed far away and he was determined to get to it. There were people all around them now, trying to keep him still, but he still managed to get himself to his feet – although it wasn't without help from multiple hands – and stumbled forward a few steps. The world was spinning too much for him to see much of anything except for brightness from the office lights, bright and unforgiving to his exploding headache.

He fell forward, when his hand reached a wall – a very warm wall... a wall with a shirt.

"Harvey," the voice said, right in his ear as the wall grabbed him, arm tightening around his back and he was brought back down to the floor.

"Mike?" He gasped, shaking with the effort he'd given. More hands were on them again and it was all Donna and Mike could do to reassure him, so that the paramedics could get him onto the gurney.

"Go with him," Jessica told Mike quickly, we'll follow behind. She grabbed Jessica and made her way downstairs where sure enough, Ray would be waiting for them – having originally come for Harvey.

Mike could hardly keep up with the fast moving workers, it wasn't until they were in the elevator down from the fiftieth floor that he realized just how bad he was shaking, adrenaline coursing through him. He didn't think he'd ever felt this afraid in his life, as he stood there, Harvey's hand clutched impossibly tight around his, and everything else was gone. He felt like he was going to pass out. But he couldn't, he had to be there for Harvey. The man did not look good. His face had turned an unsettling grey colour, and his lips – now under an oxygen mask – were white and blue. His eyes focused somewhere in the distance, unseeing, insensible. He didn't answer any questions, he didn't make any sounds, he just stared, unconscious to the world – all except for the hand that he held onto for dear life.

_A/:N whaaat? Oh noooo! R&R please, tell me what you think(: And also where you see this story going, I like to try to fit in people's wants and desires(:_


	3. My Will to Live

The first thing Harvey noticed when he began to come to was steady beeping. Some sort of machine was chirping out a sturdy pattern, one that he was sure would be grating on his nerves if he wasn't so damn exhausted... The second thing Harvey noticed was an unusual feeling that seemed to weigh down on him ferociously. The feeling pulled all his senses to life, and shrunk them back into the shadows at the same time, hiding from that sensation. The feeling of being completely and utterly alone.

For a moment he didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he'd see. He was lying down – somewhat comfortably – so he must be... on his couch. Yes. It wasn't quite cushioned enough to be his bed; he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He lived alone, so this feeling shouldn't have felt so stabbing. It wouldn't be even the thousandth time he'd woken up alone in his apartment; and yet, the feeling was crushing.

He should probably be getting ready for work... Not that he knew what time it was... Was that beeping his alarm? Had he been sleeping through his alarm? His eyes shot open, and widened further if that were possible when he realized that he was most definitely _not_ on his couch.

The ceiling was white – ok, normal enough – and it was dark – sure, maybe it was night time... – and the rest of the room was white and sterile and coated in shadow. This. Was not. His condo.

Looking down to pull the blankets off of him, he noticed what he was wearing. This... this is not what Harvey Specter wore. This was... this could have been the ugliest garb he'd ever seen. It was white with grey lines going vertically and horizontally all across the heinous surface. And the bed had rails. What, was he back in his childhood bed? No... No not at all... This was a hospital. He must be in a hospital.

His throat swelled with panic as he looked around, sitting up, he faintly heard the beeping pattern change but hardly noticed.

"Mr. Specter," a voice said calmly, and a hand reached out and touched his shoulder. He jumped back, alarmed, heart racing painfully in his chest. "Mr. Specter you need to calm down. Just relax. Everything's fine."

"Why am I here?" His voice was rough with sleep – how long had he been sleeping? – And cracked with anxiety.

"You had a heart attack, but you're going to be just fine as long as you relax. Take it easy, go back to sleep."

"I need to make a call."

"No you don't."

"I need-"

She cut him off. "What you need, Mr. Specter, is to rest. In case you didn't catch it the first time, you had a _heart attack._" Her voice wasn't harsh, it wasn't soothing either though as he realized he couldn't grab his phone out of his pocket – he didn't have any pockets. "You can make a call later, it's still early."

Early... "What time is it?"

"7:30 a.m" she responded calmly, helping him back down into the bed, tucking the blanket back around him.

"Please, my office is open, let me just call."

"Harvey," a new voice called, disapproving.

He turned his head, relief flooding him when his eyes met dark brown ones. "Jessica."

She walked over to him and sat down in the chair beside his bed. "You gave us quite a scare." She scolded, reaching over and lightly squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded, smiling. "Care to tell me what's wrong?" He knew what she meant. They'd known each other long enough – and she'd broken into his apartment enough times – for her to know when something was bothering him. In this case, a something that had caused him to wind up in a hospital bed.

"I was fighting with Scotty." He murmured.

"And?" She asked. And? What did she mean _'and'_? Did there have to be something else wrong with him? Did the whole world think that he – Harvey Specter – had become an emotional train wreck? Well... not that they wouldn't have made a good case about it... But he was _not_ emotional, and he was _not_ a train wreck.

"And?"

"Harvey," she spoke down as if he were a child lying about having a cookie before supper.

He sighed. "And Mike got a job offer, and this case was brutal, and Louis almost found out about Mike, and the office has been absolute shit lately with everyone trying to burn down our house and I almost burned it-" He stopped, unable to continue, unable to so much as find words to describe what he was feeling. He relaxed back into the bed, closing his eyes.

"I know," she whispered, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand soothingly. He turned his head to look at her, letting himself feel that safety that he'd always felt when his boss had had his back. They were family. He looked up to her. She protected him. Even after everything they'd been through. His tears began to well up as the stress began to catch up with him again. "Things have been rough lately," she started, knowing he needed some kind of wisdom. "But it's getting better, and we're making a comeback. We're going to be stronger than ever, Harvey. It's you and me." He smiled, although it was a teary smile, and she began to tear up as well. "But if you ever scare me like that again, so help me I'll fire you on the spot." She chuckled, squeezing his hand tighter, he squeezed back.

"How long was I out?" He asked once he'd caught his breath.

"About a day and a half," she answered lightly. "I just send Mike to eat; he refused to go home at all. He's down in the cafeteria." She raised an eyebrow when he looked up at her questioningly. "You really underestimate him, don't you?" She tsked. "Harvey Specter, the best goddamn closer in New York, can't even figure out his own worth."

"Oh, I know what I'm worth," his old cockiness bubbling back to the surface. "I'm the best goddamn closer in New York."

She smiled down at him. "Yes you are, and we love you, Harvey." He stared at her, unblinking, filled with emotion. She let a tear slip – not caring anymore about staying strong for him, keeping up appearances.

"I grabbed you a co-" Mike.

Mike stopped dead in his tracks at the door when he saw his mentor awake. He collected himself, and then put the two coffees he was holding down on the nightstand and stood at the head of Harvey's bed.

"I'll give you two a minute," Jessica stated, taking one of the coffees and going out into the hall.

Mike didn't say anything. He didn't take his eyes off of his boss for a second as he slowly sat down into the now empty chair, frustrated with himself that he'd left just in time to not be there to welcome the man back to life.

"You look like shit." Harvey's attempt at breaking the tension was half appreciated by his disciple. Mike laughed shortly, leaning forward and hanging his head into his hands. Tentatively, Harvey reached his hand – the one with the white plug on his finger – to weakly pull Mike's hands away from his face. The boy's eyes were puffy, red with sadness. He stared at his knees. "Mike," Harvey breathed, tugging gently at his friend's wrist cuffs.

"I'm sorry," Mike said, covering his face again with one hand and grabbing onto Harvey's hand with the other. Harvey was lost for words, unable to comfort the younger man. "I should have known something was wrong. I should have helped you more, I should have-"

"Mike..." Harvey whispered, tugging on his hand again. Mike looked up into watery brown eyes. "Thank you." Mike didn't respond. "I don't know if I would have found the will to live if you weren't with me then."

Mike laughed without humor. "Dumb luck." Harvey's responding chuckle was genuine. Mike jumped up when he Harvey started moving around. Was he uncomfortable? Was he ok? Did he need help? No, Harvey was moving over in the bed, pulling himself up against the bars on the far side. Was he trying to get away from Mike? He tugged his hand again, eyes pleading and vulnerable, and Mike knew what he wanted. Letting out a breath, he stole himself quickly and slipping into the bed beside Harvey, moving beneath the wires, and slid his arm beneath his boss. Harvey curled his arm up so the he was once again clutching onto Mike's hand, and Mike wrapped his other arm down to curl around the man's shoulder. "Get some rest." He muttered, commanding in his tone that Harvey couldn't help but laugh at. He complied, giving one last squeeze to his associate's hand, and turning his face to rest on Mike's shoulder, he closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

_A/N: Hope you liked it, a little fluffy, but the plot will continue! (: Review please? (:o I'd love to know what you think so far. :3_


	4. Give Up to Give In

_A/N: I'm in the middle of season four, and I need some serious fluffy pick me ups. It's KILLING me. So... I'm taking out my anger in this chapter. ENJOY THE FLUFF GUYS. ENJOY IT! My latest Marvey fic was not helping me :'( but this one..;) lol hope you enjoy!:*_

Harvey was going to be let out in a few hours, and time was passing slowly. Mike couldn't help but worry. The doctor said he'd be fine; it was only a minor heart attack, there was no real damage and that he just needed to take it easy for a while. But Mike was on the edge of a panic attack. He was scared that without the doctors and nurses at arm's reach, something would happen. He knew better, but worry took him over anyway.

At the moment, Harvey was still tucked up beside him, although they were both now in a seated position, having moved the top part of the bed up so that they didn't have to stare at the ceiling. Mike's hand was in Harvey's lap, still holding onto his hand – his boss' head tucked safely under his chin - and the other was trying to rub away a headache. Stress was going to be the death of him – whether it was his stress or Harvey's.

A gentle knock at the door alerted him that they were not alone. He was embarrassed about the seemingly compromising position he was in, everyone had seen them _cuddling _– for lack of better word – already. Everyone except...

"Rachel," Mike said in greeting, suddenly awkwardly aware of what she was looking at.

"Hey..." She smiled slightly, eyes taking in how her boyfriend's hand was wrapped securely around someone else's. Someone that wasn't hers. And just happened to be his boss... who he spent many late hours at work with... and... she shook her head, letting her alarm leave her. It was a tough time. Emotions were running high. She should feel proud that her man was man enough to sit with another man like this and comfort him. "How are you?" She asked quietly as to not disturb the sleeping patient.

"He's going home in a few hours; I'm probably going to stay the night. I think Donna will stay with him tomorrow, I'm not sure."

She nodded in response. "Sure, I get it. He shouldn't be alone." She pursed her lips. "But I wanted to know how _you _are."

Mike tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. "I'm fine. I got a couple days off work, rested up; I'm good to go again."

Rachel shook her head, smiling at how brave he was. "Define rest."

He chuckled under his breath, turning back to look at her.

"Here," she put a bag down on the floor. "Donna grabbed some clothes from his apartment, she's grabbing some groceries right now so he doesn't starve."

Mike nodded in thanks. They didn't talk after that. They just took solace in each other's company. Time passed, and eventually she had to leave, leaving Mike to tend to a suddenly very away Harvey...

"Well that was awkward." The man said, shifting into a better position.

"Tell me you weren't awake."

"How are you, Mike?" He teased. "Stressed? Worried about little ol' me?" He grinned. "So we're having a sleepover tonight?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "No, _no_, and yes. To celebrate the release of Harvey Specter."

Harvey contemplated this. "I happen to remember someone mentioning putting out during a celebration..."

Mike's eyes widened briefly before he pushed himself dramatically away from his boss. "Sir, are you coming on to me? Why, I might have to take up sexual harassment charges."

Harvey laughed, straightening himself further when the nurse came in.

"Alright, Mr. Specter. You're almost good to go. We're just going to finish up some paperwork and then you're all good."

"My life can go back to normal now?" He asked in his most charming voice.

The nurse blushed, obviously being controlled by her suddenly raging hormones. Harvey was good... "Yes, just remember to take it easy."

"I can do everything normally then? So long as I take it easy, I mean."

"Yes sir, everything normally so long as you take it easy." He stared at her, and her blush deepened. "_Yes,_ that _too_." She hurried from the room.

Harvey laughed and then winked, furthering the joke.

Mike groaned. He wasn't sure if it was the joke that bothered him, or that it was a _joke_. Or maybe it was the thought of Harvey going and grabbing the first hot mess he found and celebrating being alive with her. "Harvey, promise me you'll take it easy."

Harvey laughed again, "I'm not going to promise you that, Mike," and then with considerable amounts of entertainment on his part, grabbed Mike's face and planted an impressive theatrical kiss on his cheek.

Mike looked down, trying to hide both his blush and disappointment. "I'm serious. I don't want to lose you."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know how I ever put up with your puppy dog personality." He teased in a faux serious voice.

The younger man looked away. "Me either." Harvey didn't respond, he had no idea where that was coming from. "I know this is mostly my fault."

"Mike?" He warned, not liking where this was heading.

"Maybe not all of it, but we were fighting and I... forget it. Just know how sorry I am."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

Mike scoffed. "Harvey, maybe you meant it as a joke, but I didn't. I cause nothing but stress in your life. My _existence _is holding the threat of a life in prison over your head, we're in way over our heads, and the snowball just keeps getting bigger and bigger." His voice grew louder and faster as he went on. "I know I wouldn't put up with me. You're a saint. I don't know how you did it. Screw that, I don't know _why _you do it. Fire me now, I can't do it anymore."

"Mike." His voice was low and deadly, causing Mike to flinch back – aware that he was probably about to get fired. Again. "I don't just keep you around for the thrill of it." He stated forcefully, not leaving any room for argument. "You're an amazing lawyer."Mike nodded, aware of how tired the man seemed to become in the past number of minutes. It was the exhaustion talking, not him. "You make me better." Well, he couldn't really refute that anyway. Everyone knew it was true. Except for the fact that Mike made him a criminal on a federal level. "You're my best friend. I love you, Mike." The words hit the associate like a baseball bat, winding him. They hurt to hear, and he wouldn't accept them.

He could feel Harvey's eyes on him though, and he turned to stare right back into his deep pleading eyes. Leaning back, he watched him for any sign of what would happen next. He couldn't read him at all. And that might have been because this was a side of the powerful, cold, angry man that he'd never seen. Harvey bent down gently and placed the softest kiss on Mike's lips, slowly, barely touching. It could have been a butterfly for all Mike knew, but he knew it happened. And with that, Harvey curled back into Mike's side, and took to sleep again – not wanting to face whatever reaction might come until later.

Later came faster than he would have liked.

He woke up alone in the bed, alone in the room in fact. He pushed a pang of hurt to the back of his mind as he stretched himself, looking around. His worry was short lived though when Mike walked back into the room, not seeming surprised to find the man awake.

"These are for you," he said, handing him the bag of clothes. "Ray's waiting outside, paperwork's done."

Harvey nodded, getting up to change. Standing there in his hospital garbs, Harvey had never looked weaker. It was a look that Mike could barely stand as he looked away, down to the floor, while his boss accepted that maybe he'd crossed a line, and that Mike couldn't bear to look at him.

"What, are you shy?" He asked as he pulled a pair of jeans on underneath the robe. Mike smiled and shook his head, enough effort to ease Harvey's troubles ever so slightly. Maybe he wasn't mad. He pulled the robe off, and went to reach down to grab the shirt – but it wasn't there. Odd... He looked up, Mike was holding it out to him, eyes watching him closely. "Thanks." He muttered, taking the shirt. Their fingers brushed when he took it, and deciding to test the waters, Harvey let them linger. Mike seemed to turn a deep shade of red, looking down at their hands. Harvey snickered. "You seemed to be fine with it when I was on my death bed."

Mike's eyes snapped up, accusingly. "You weren't on your death bed." He ground out.

Harvey shrugged. "Might as well have been, I was in heaven." He winked, earning another deep blush. Oh, he could have fun with this.

"Just get dressed."

"Why?" He chuckled, walking into Mike's personal space. "Intimidated by my godly form?"

The man stepped up closer, no longer blushing. Challenged. They were nose to nose. "Not at all, I don't find your cocky attitude intimidating in the slightest."

"You love my cocky attitude." Harvey teased. That word again... He took great pride in the reaction he got when he tilted his head down and sucked Mike into a breathtaking kiss. He pulled back after only a few short seconds and smirked, pulling his shirt on. When he finished, he realized that Mike hadn't moved an inch. His eyes stayed wide, mouth slightly parted in mid gasp, and stance rigid. Oops... he broke Mike. Deciding he couldn't make matters worse now, he pushed further. He was alive; he'd might as well act like it. "I know, I'm good." His eyes crinkled when he saw Mike's blush return once more, and acted fast, capturing Mike's lips again and prodding them apart with his tongue. Mike gasped – audibly this time – and jumped back. Not far enough away though, Harvey was still pressing on, lips pushing into Mike's with passionate eagerness – slow and steady, rough and demanding. To say Harvey was taken aback by Mike's arms suddenly around his neck would be an understatement. Harvey barely moved while his mouth was suddenly invaded, and arms were pulling him tightly against his friend. In that moment his heart seemed to flutter to life. Forcefully now, he pushed forward, locking their bodies together and pulling Mike up into him. Try as they might, they couldn't get closer to each other. Gasping for air, they pulled back ever so slightly, to watch each other. Arms still locked in a sealed embrace. They didn't talk. They didn't need to. Everything was being said in some kind of silent conversation. Slowly, Harvey tipped his chin back down to kiss Mike one more time, gently now, no games. Mike kissed him back. The thrill that went through him in that moment was astounding. Sparks were going off in his head and his heart was hammering a million miles per hour. Was he having another heart attack? The lack of pain he was feeling meant no. No, he was just happy than he ever thought possible. He supposed he should have seen this coming. From all the little things he'd chosen to ignore in the years that Mike had been beside him, really left no room for any other outcome. It was inevitable that they would end up here. Maybe it could have happened without the smell of sterilization and illness though...

"Let's go," he said, nipping his lower lip lightly before taking his arm. Mike was for all intents and purposes comatose, as he followed the older man through the halls. When he finally collected his bearings, he pulled his arm through the link more tightly, and grabbed on with his other hand, refusing to let go – and Harvey didn't mind one bit.


	5. Bored

_A/N: New chapter! Let me know what kind of stuff you guys want thrown in here! This fic is just as much about what I see happening as it is what you'd like to see happen! So without further ado..._

"No alcohol for you," Mike chirped as he grabbed an empty glass away from his boss, turning gracefully around and throwing it back up into the cupboard. "Doctor's orders."

"The doctor said I can go back to normal." He challenged, taking the glass back out.

"Yes, and the doctor also said that you should take it easy for a while," he took the glass back. "And that means no alcohol." Putting it away – again – he took the older man's arm and pulled him away, ignoring the groaning protest. "Let's watch a movie."

"Let's not."

"You don't want to watch a movie with me?"

"We've been watching movies for days."

And the stare down began. Jessica had insisted that Harvey take the week off. She'd handed his cases off to whichever senior partners would grab them, and told Mike to not let him touch a single document until he comes back. For the first three days of this week, they'd had a Rocky marathon, a matrix marathon, and had watched a full season of the Simpsons. They'd slummed it out on the couch, and Mike wouldn't let Harvey out of his sight for a minute. As much as Harvey was touched by the concern, he was growing irritated by the new turn on things. It seemed that his puppy had locked the master up in his crate. He was getting stir-crazy.

"You're bored." Mike nodded his head down, trying not to let the realization get to him. He hadn't anticipated that Harvey would get bored – Mike sure hadn't, he'd been quite content to sit and have a quote along with his best friend. But Harvey was high maintenance, and he wouldn't be contented just by Mike's presence. As much as the thought was a slap in the face, he knew that he'd have to accept it.

"Yes, can I go to work now?" Damn. He was expecting that answer, but it struck him hard just the same.

"No."

"Please?"

"Let's do something else then," Mike mused, clicking off the television. "Do you want to-"

His words couldn't compete with the sudden _whoosh_ his lungs gave at the feeling of being suddenly yanked forward from the waist. Before he could register what had happened, he was acutely aware that he was now pressed tightly against the man, face inches apart, and unable to free himself from the strong grip. Not that he could have escaped anyway, what with his mind swirling as Harvey's words danced across his jawbone. "Yeah, I want to." He stepped forward, pressing more firmly against the associate, letting his breath caress his neck and ear.

They hadn't done this. They hadn't spoken about this. They hadn't let themselves think about this. _This_ being what happened in the hospital before they left. _This _being a don't ask don't tell situation where emotions had run high, and Mike had – briefly – cheated on his girlfriend. Sure, when they'd first arrived back at the apartment they'd remained impossibly close together, curled up on the couch as they begun their marathon, hands tracing each other, nuzzling into each other's necks, playing with each other's hair... but that's all it was, emotions running high because Harvey had had a heart attack and it had totally freaked Mike out. As it should.

But that hadn't changed the fact that Mike had cheated on Rachel – something that he seriously regretted – and Harvey had been the other wo-man – something that he seriously regretted. And yet, somehow, here they were, and somehow Harvey – who oh so hated adultery – was holding onto Mike, pulling him ever closer, and tracing his lips across a taken man's jaw line.

Mike's mind was screaming at him but he couldn't move an inch. His head was spinning and his skin was screaming for more touch. His hands seemed to have minds of their own; they reached up without consent, moving slowly up a muscled back, and wrapping concretely around broad shoulders. He tried to say something, but just as he did, Harvey caught his earlobe between his lips and it came out as more of a sigh than an objection – and that seemed to egg the man on further.

Harvey stepped him backward, sliding his leg between the younger man's and walking him back until the island was in the way. Mike moaned as he felt himself get caught between the two walls – one of which was becoming ever more playful. Soon open mouthed kisses were being placed down from Mike's ear to shoulder, and hands were slowly tickling down his hips to his—

"No." His resolve was coming back, and he pushed the man away from him, ignoring the mix of hurt and lust that had pooled in his dark eyes. "I can't do this to Rachel." He pulled himself up, trying to keep hold of that defiance that he needed – he was seconds away from ripping off their clothes for them.

Harvey's mind seemed to race as he had thousands of voices of inner dialogue warring through his brain. He met Mike's eyes, and now with his usual guarded expression, nodded his head. "Fine." He moved around the counter to the cupboard again, and pulled out the glass. This time Mike didn't stop him.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, hearing the drink being poured behind him. A small voice at the back of his head told him that this had all been a scheme to feed his alcoholism, but the rest of his mind fought that thought back into a little chest to be buried and opened at a later time.

"Where are you going?" He asked, bringing the scotch away from his lips.

"Air." Was the only response he received before he heard the front door slam shut.

_A/N: oohoohoo... thoughts? Suggestions? Ideas? Let's hear'em! Hope y'all are still enjoying this(:_


	6. Choices

"Mike asked me to drop by." Donna called from the front door, taking her coat off. "How's it going?" Her attempt at hiding concern was laughable at best – and the way she walked up behind where Harvey was sitting at the bar and kissed him on the cheek did not help her case.

He grunted a response, not turning around to look at her.

"Harvey, did something happen?"

"No."

"Harvey, tell me."

"Nothing happened."

She sighed, sitting down on the stool next to his and took his hand. "Tell me."

A beat. "I kissed him."

In her shock, she almost pulled her hand away, catching herself at the last second when she felt him give it a squeeze. She pressed on, "and then?"

"And then he left."

She nodded slowly, taking it in. "Rachel?"

"Rachel." He laughed bitterly, shaking his head.

They sat in silence for a while until Donna decided to become a full maid service.

"You really don't have to do that." He told her accusingly as she carried a basket of laundry into the laundry room. "I'm not crippled, I'm fine."

"I know." She kissed him again, looking around for the next thing she could help with. Checking her phone when it beeped, she grinned that evil grin of hers and turned back to the lawyer. "I'd better get going, it's late." She pretended to muse, hand resting beneath her chin. "I'll drop by in the morning." She told him, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before heading to the door; this time he went with her. "Oh, and Harvey?" She asked innocently as he helped her with her coat. "I don't think you have to worry."

"About?"

"Rachel just texted me." She winked, pulling the door open. "They just broke up." And with that she was gone.

SUITS

Mike returned at some point that night with the excuse that he'd been walking around and got cold. Harvey had only nodded along, barely hearing him over the buzz in his ears. They'd broken up. Was it because of him? Should he feel guilty or giddy? Did Mike hate him now? Surely not if he'd come back...

After a while, Mike broke through the tension with idle chitchat, putting another movie in – which under normal circumstances would have left Harvey in dismay, but now he hardly noticed as he made his way to the couch. Harvey didn't comment when the Wrath of Khan appeared on the screen. He only focused on the associates own version of the editor's cut as he mocked and praised the movie, quoting along and sending various jabs at his boss as the movie played. Harvey was so wrapped up in his thoughts, which he hadn't noticed that it had grown very quiet, and had been very quiet for some time now. He came back to the real world to see the movie had been paused, and turned his head to see Mike watching him carefully.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking him over. Harvey's heart gave a squeeze at the fear he saw hidden in the kid's eyes.

He smiled reassuringly, and tugged him to sit closer. Mike did as he was told; growing evermore nervous as the seconds passed and the man said nothing. They sat so their legs and arms were touching, with Mike still staring and Harvey watching the paused movie like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "Don't worry about me, pup." He said eventually, becoming irritated at the attention – as touching as it was the Mike worried about him.

Nodding slowly, he put the movie back on, nestling in closer to his friend. Harvey sighed and leaned his full weight on him, tilting his head until it rested against Mike's. Harvey didn't miss the way he tensed and flexed his hands beside him.

"Are _you_ ok?" He asked, reaching his hand out so that his thumb could trace the lines of Mike's hand.

He let out a shaky breath, and then turned himself to be facing Harvey fully before taking his face in his hands and kissing him hard. Harvey conceded to the action easily, falling into the kiss and placing his hands on Mike's waist, hoping he could kiss away the tears he tasted that were pouring down the man's face.

He broke away suddenly. "Talk to me?"

Mike looked away, eyes puffy, before he returned his stare and started kissing him again. This time, Harvey didn't make him stop. He pulled him into his lap, kissing gently while Mike kissed angrily, wrapping his arms around him to offer whatever comfort he could. He was tempted to play innocent and ask about Rachel – since it was an issue before and not now – but decided against it. Mike would tell him when he was ready. They continued to kiss until the screen went black, both comfortably sunken into each other, arms loose but still holding on, and kisses slow and careful.

"Come with me," Harvey whispered against his ear, taking his hand and pulling him up to the bedroom. He pushed him gently onto the bed, removing his shirt and helping him under the covers before joining him. Mike whimpered as he cuddled up against Harvey's side, wrapping and arm securely over his chest. Harvey didn't protest as he wrapped his own arms around him, pulling him even closer before kissing the top of his head. "Go to sleep." He whispered, kissing him again.

Mike pulled himself up – grip not giving away at even slightly – and soothingly kissed and worried at Harvey's lips, tracing the contours with his tongue. They stayed that way until they fell asleep.

SUITS

When Mike woke up in the morning, he was alone in bed. Groggily, he pulled himself up and into the kitchen in search of the man he'd previously been sleeping next to; but was met with an empty apartment. He looked around, eyes darting suspiciously between rooms, until they finally came to rest on a note taped to the fridge.

_Going to work. See you there._

_A/N: I know, I know, it's short. Hope you liked it though... Plot bunnies welcome, as always.:):):):*_


End file.
